dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BTV Me
BTV Me is a sister channel of Banushen Television. It was launched in 2014. BTV Me is aimed at 7- to 21-year-olds. History The channel was proposed at the 2013 Matsushita family conference by Yoko Matsushita as a channel for extra family programming and the new home for Saturday Banushen (however the block stayed on Banushen Television until BTV Me's launch), with the block being replaced by the morning talk show, Studio B. The development and creation of the channel was done over a 5-week period, and was considered rushed by critics. The channel launched on February 20, 2014, with Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar and Maja Prebensen hosting the channel's first day on air. BTV Me received major controversy at its launch, due to breaking a long tradition for Banushen Television with the removal of children's programming and because development of the channel resulted in internal fights over which Studio B's direction should have taken. Several suggested it be a morning talk show like RGN's Good Morning El Kadsre and El TV Kadsre 1's Breakfast, however Yoko wanted it to be similar to the defunct British children's block in it's early days with airing children's programming in addition to "what teens would watch". In the end, it was decided Studio B would have child-oriented segments to compromise and to save Banushen Television's ratings from greatly dropping. The channel's on-air look is created by El Design Group. Programming Shows aired on BTV Me include new shows and shows already airing or having aired as part of Studio B and the original Saturday Banushen. Saturday Banushen Anime * Naruto (JP) (2014-present) (Re-runs) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (JP) (2018-present) * Dragon Ball Super (JP) (2017-present) * Doraemon (2005) (JP) (2014-present) * Doraemon (1979) (JP) (2014-present) (Re-runs) (Also reran on ETVKK) * Ninja Boy Rantaro (JP) (2014-present) * Ninja Hattori Returns (JP/IND) (2014-present) * Cocotama (JP) (2016-present) * Crayon Shin-chan (JP) (2014-present) * Chi's Sweet Adventure (JP) (2017-present) Animation * The Fairly OddParents! (US) (2014-present) (Earlier seasons only) * Blue's Clues (US) (2017-present) (Re-runs) * Twipsy (GER/SPA) (2014-2015, 2017-present) (Re-runs) * Blue's Clues & You (US) (2019-present) * George of The Jungle (CA) (2014-present) * HobbyKids Adventures (US) (2019-present) SB Classics * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982) (JP/FR) (2014-present) * Dr. Slump (1981) (JP) (2014-present) * Gerbert (USA) (2014-present) ETVKK on BTV Me A Saturday night block, featuring ETVKK programming. The block's existence is owed to the current El TV Kadsre-Banushen relationship, as both's parent companies are owned by the Matsushita family. * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2015-present) * RWBY (US) (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (CA) (2017-present) Other Cartoons * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (US/JP/CA) (2014-present) Anime * Urusei Yatsura (JP) (2014-present) * Akazukin Chacha (JP) (2014-present) * Sugar Sugar Rune (JP) (2014-present) * Fullmetal Alchemist (JP) (2020-present) Live-Action * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (US) (2018-present) * Neighbours (AU) (2014-present) (also aired on Banushen Television) * Friends (US) (2019-present) * Seinfeld (US) (2019-present) Music * Toon Jukebox (2014-present) (also aired on ETVKK) Specials *Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2017-present) (also aired on ETVKK) Category:2014 Category:Banushen Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television Category:2014 establishments Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s